


like a river flows surely to the sea

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Series: can't help falling in love [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: courfeyrac falls for grantaire





	like a river flows surely to the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elmer & Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708501) by [astrangepurplefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy). 



Courfeyrac doesn’t believe in love at first sight.

He does, however, believe in soulmates. That old myth about the four-legged people cut in half by the gods. He believes that there’s a perfect person for him, either platonically or romantically, to journey through life with.

He’s pretty sure Grantaire is that person.

They meet when they’re fifteen and immediately hit it off. They do homework together, get detention together, steal their parents’ alcohol and drink it on the roof together. They’re both carefree, with no time for anyone else’s judgement, but while Courfeyrac is loud-mouthed and attention-seeking, Grantaire is more laid-back. Courfeyrac admires how little Grantaire appears to worry about things. He knows he does – he’s one of the only people who knows how much Grantaire worries – but the façade he puts up for the world around him is tough to crack.

They’re two peas in a pod, inseparable troublemakers who can tell each other everything.

So Courfeyrac isn’t surprised when he notices the line between platonic and romantic affection start to blur.

It happens during their last year at school, so slowly that Courfeyrac doesn’t notice until it’s too late. He starts to notice how much Grantaire has changed since they first met, not just physically (although R has filled out his once scrawny body with lean muscle from his boxing, and his jawline is only made more sharp by the beginnings of a five o’clock shadow) but also mentally: he’s always been incredibly smart and is starting to recognise that, and he talks ever more openly about his home life. And when Courfeyrac discusses his own problems, Grantaire listens and cares. They grow from kids messing around to adults with responsibilities who also mess around from time to time.

Courfeyrac knows he loves Grantaire. But it isn’t until the summer before they start university that he realises he’s in love with Grantaire.

Courfeyrac’s family take him on holiday as soon as he’s done with school. He spends a week abroad and by the time he comes back Grantaire has gone camping with his family. Then, even though they’re both at home, something always prevents them from meeting up: work, family commitments, Courf’s brother getting arrested that one time, et cetera. And as the R-less days pass, Courfeyrac realises just how much he misses his best friend. He doesn’t just feel lonely, it’s like he’s a character from _Northern Lights_ and he’s been separated from his daemon. When their schedules finally align and they can meet up at the park, Courfeyrac crushes Grantaire in a hug as soon as he sees him.

“Hey, you,” Grantaire says, hugging him back just as tightly.

“Missed you,” Courfeyrac says into his shoulder.

“I missed you too. I was worried you’d died. Or that you secretly hated me all the way through school.”

 _I could never hate you_ , Courfeyrac’s mind supplies. He says instead, “Like that would happen. We’re sharing a flat next year, remember?”

“Great, so if you don’t hate me now, you’ll hate me in a year’s time.” Grantaire grins. Courfeyrac wonders if one can get more attractive in the space of a single month. “Swings?”

They enter the deserted playground they’ve used as their hangout spot for the last three years and sit on the swings. Courfeyrac represses a sudden urge to take Grantaire’s hand. “How was camping?” he asks.

“Shitty,” Grantaire replies. “It rained half the time, and my dad’s still a dick. ‘Family bonding time’ my ass.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah. How was Italy?”

“I got sunstroke.”

Grantaire’s eyes go wide. “Dude! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine now. I spent the whole last day throwing up into the toilet, though. But I did get a nice tan for my troubles.” He extends his arms for Grantaire to see.

“You’re still pale as fuck,” Grantaire deadpans. Courfeyrac reaches over to smack him playfully.

He feels like he’s floating on air. Seeing Grantaire again is as if he’s come up for a breath of oxygen after weeks underwater. He doesn’t want to spend another day apart from him.

He realises that these are thoughts one generally doesn’t feel about one’s friend.

Not even one’s best friend.

So, does he have feelings for Grantaire?

“Courf? You okay?” Grantaire asks, causing Courfeyrac to look up at him. His heart immediately skips a beat as he notices a weak urge in the back of his head to lean over and kiss him.

Yep, those are definitely feelings. Big, ridiculously gooey feelings that he’s harbouring for his best friend.

“Yep, I’m fine,” he says.

He’s not fine.

In fact, he’s freaking out a little bit because this revelation has the potential to ruin their entire dynamic. Which Courfeyrac absolutely does not want, especially since they’re going to be living together next year.

Fuck.

“Do you want to go get ice cream?” he asks. Food will certainly help distract him from this massive crisis.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, given Courf’s newfound feelings), Grantaire grins. “Absolutely,” he says. “Let’s go.”

Today, Courfeyrac can pass the blush on his face off as sunburn. But he knows that he is well and truly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sunshine-soprano


End file.
